If Harry Potter was Real
by HedwigFly
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place in real life. What if Harry Potter was real? Just who would be the one to discover it? rated for language. Now has a sequel!


If Harry Potter Was Real

**This is just something I was thinking of the other day.**

**Characters: Me and my family Harry Potter Cast**

**Take place during Harry's 6****th**** year.**

_**My POV**_

I couldn't believe it they were dead. My mom and dad dead. There were no signs of anything wrong. Their bodies were still healthy just dead. Wait. No it couldn't possible be! _Avada Kedavra. _But it's not real is it? I mean yeah right. I'm so stupid.

Man I wish that I could meet Harry Potter the fictional character so bad!

CRACK!

I somehow was thrown and then next thing I new 3 sticks were pointed at me. 'What the hell?' I thought.

"Who are you?" said a deep voice.

I looked up. There were three people there. There was a chick with bushy brown hair, a dude with red hair, and another dude with really messy black hair.

They looked so familiar, but I just couldn't put my mind on it. It was on the tip of my tongue.

The deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you and how did you come here?" it repeated.

"I don't know? I was just…." My voice trailed off.

I remembered what had happened. My eyes filled to the brim tears.

For first time I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" said a concerned voice.

I looked up to see the girl staring at me with concerned eyes.

"M- my parents, they died." This brought on another round of tears.

The girl and the red headed boy looked at me with sympathy. The other one snorted.

"Yeah right likely story. So what my parents died a long time ago get over it."

I was shocked. I did the only thing I could think of I slapped him.

"How could you say that!" I yelled.

I saw the anger in his face and next thing I knew I felt pain. Pain like never before then I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw white. There was a woman fussing over me, and I could hear yelling. I could make out bits of it. "Harry- cutting curse- wrong with- Harry!" I didn't understand who was Harry? And what happened to those three people? "Excuse me?" I called out. The woman looked at me in surprise. "Oh dear you're up that's good. You're going to be sore for a while for some reason the potions wouldn't work on you so I had to use salve." She told me.

Potions? What the hell? "Um who are you?" I questioned.

"Why I'm Madam Pomfrey of course." She told me like I was silly.

"Don't mess with me seriously who are you?" I asked.

How dare she try and pretend she was from Harry Potter to fool me!

I glared at her.

"Oh dear." she said.

"Albus!"

A man with a long white beard came in.

Shit.

This man looks just like Professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter!

"Hello can you tell me your name young one" his eyes were even twinkling!

I don't know what made me say it but I responded. "Ashley, Ashley Fiction"

**Like I'd tell you my real last name don't fuck with me!**

"Well Miss Fiction-" he was cut off by a voice.

The boy earlier, the one that I had slapped, stormed in glaring at me.

"Admit it you're working for Voldemort!" he said.

"Harry my boy you are misunderstood." The man called Albus said the twinkle gone.

"NO I'm not Professor! She apparated into Hogwarts professor! She has to be dark!"

Hold up.

Madam Pomfrey, Guy who looks like Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Hogwarts, Potions, Red haired boy, Bushy brown haired girl.

My eyes widened and my jaw literary dropped!

"Y- you- you!" I fainted.

When I woke up again I see that it was night time.

The boy called Harry was still glaring at me, but I didn't care.

"You're Harry Potter!" I said in awe. "You're real!"

He looked at me like I was insane.

I felt insane. I started to laugh hysterically.

"All this time! Real, J.K. Rowling. Real! Voldemort!" I paled considerably.

"Aha I knew you worked for him!" he shouted gleefully.

If he was real then so was _him_.

'Albus' rushed in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She admitted it she works for Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"No I didn't!" I snapped.

"Sheesh for someone I wanted to meet you sure are a jerk." I muttered.

"Ok now that you are in your right mind Miss Fiction, how did you apparate into Hogwarts?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I apparated?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Into Hogwarts?" another nod.

That's impossible!

"I don't know. I was just watching my parents then I was here." I said trying to remember.

"Goodness gracious not the mum and dad died story again!" cried Harry.

I glared at him.

"Now I remember I was wishing I could meet the cast of Harry Potter but now I wish I hadn't!" I snarled.

Harry and I were in a full out sneering contest.

"Cast of Harry Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Well there are books about Harry Potter sir. It goes from his first year into his seventh. Like I know about the prophecy and exactly how Cedric died. I know Harry likes Ginny. I know about how Snape is a spy for you and how he's supposed to kill you at the end of Harry's 6th year. I know about Harry's connection to the Dark Lord. And I know about the Horcruxes."

Professor Dumbledore gasped.

"How?"

"I told you books here hand me my bag I'll show you."

So what I carry around Harry Potter books I'm NOT pathetic.

I took out my bag and shoed him the books out.

"See?" I said.

"Do you mind if I borrow these?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well YES! These are my precious babies like hell!" I said. Grabbing my books back.

"Why do you carry around books?" Harry asked snobbishly.

"Because I used to worship you. I thought you were the greatest thing that ever lived. Fortunately your attitude is one thing J.K. Rowling forgot to mention. You know what, here professor Dumbledore you can have the books I don't care for them anymore. There's no need to worship something that is false." I said.

Silence met this. Harry looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh my God! I need to get back home! Ishie will be worried!" I said gasping.

"Ishie?" Asked Harry.

"Ishmael my brother!" I need to get back.

"Of course but may I ask what wizarding school you attend? Asked Dumbles.

"Oh no I'm what you would call a muggle. And don't you dare think of Oblivating me old cooger!" I said as saw him inching towards his wand.

He looked at me in disbelief "You know spells?"

"Books dude."

That is what would happen if Harry Potter was real.

The End

**Stupid I know and not a very good ending but I didn't know how to so yeah. Anyone who wants to write a different ending feel free just email me so I can read it too ok?**

**Review if you want I know I wouldn't review because this was horrible! Well bye! X_X **_** X**_**_X X_X**


End file.
